God Hates Us All
frame|Slayer – God Hates Us All thumb|right|300 px God Hates Us All (dt.: Gott hasst uns alle) ist das neunte Album von Slayer. Es ist krasserweise am 11. September 2001 bei American Recordings erschienen. Es soll weniger Nu Metal sein als die Vorgänger. *13 / 15 Tracks, 42:53 / 49:51 min God Hates Us All ist das siebte Album, das unter Rick Rubin produziert wurde, aber Matt Hyde hat das meiste gemacht. Es ist das Dritte mit Paul Bostaph, der aber noch Ende des Jahres ging. In Deutschland erreichte es Platz 9 der Charts und in den USA Platz 28. : Vorgänger: Diabolus in Musica (1998) Nachfolger: Christ Illusion (2006) Tracklist von God Hates Us All God Hates Us All hat in der Originalversion 13 Tracks und dauert 42:41 min, die Japan-Edition hat 15 Tacks und dauert 49:51 min. : 01 – Darkness of Christ – 1:30 – (Musik: Jeff Hanneman / Text: Kerry King) 02 – Disciple – 3:36 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) 03 – God Send Death – 3:54 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya, Hanneman) 04 – New Faith – 3:18 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 05 – Cast Down – 3:31 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 06 – Threshold – 2:28 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) 07 – Exile – 3:55 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 08 – Seven Faces – 3:42 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 09 – Bloodline – 3:36 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Araya, Hanneman) 10 – Deviance – 3:08 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya, Hanneman) 11 – War Zone – 2:48 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 12 – Here Comes the Pain – 4:25 – (Musik: King / Text: King) – hart, aber komisch 13 – Payback – 3:04 – (Musik: King / Text: King) Es gibt zwei Bonustracks auf der Japan-Edition: : 12* – Scarstruck – 3:29 – (Musik: King / Text: King) – auch in der Collector's Edition von 2002. : 15 – Addict – 3:43 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: King) – guter Refrain Im Jahr 2002 erschien noch ein Cover auf einem US-Sampler: Das war evtl. der letzte Spezial-Song von Slayer, bis auf Bonustracks zu späteren Alben. *'Born to Be Wild' – (audio, 3:04 min) - Cover von Steppenwolf, ein lahmer Song halt. *Live im TV-Studio – (3:35 min) - der bisherige Tiefpunkt der Band ? Entstehungsgeschichte Nach Diabolus in Musica von 1998 ... God Hates Us All wurde in drei Monaten im The Warehouse Studio in Vancouver, Kanada, aufgenommen. Es sollte zunächst Soundtrack to the Apocalypse heißen (und das am 11. September !), der Name wurde dann für das Boxset von 2003 verwendet. ... Es gab eine Grammy-Nominierung für Disciple ... Live und Versionen Von der God Hates Us All gibt es Live-Mitschnitte. *'Disciple' – (live, 3:36 min) - War at the Warfield *'God Send Death' – (live, 3:40 min) - War at the Warfield *'God Send Death' – (live, 3:54 min) - 2001 ;Cover *'Disciple' – (audio, 3:19 min) – von Devolved *'Disciple' – (live, 3:36 min) – von The Disciples Reviews Das Rock Hard ging mehr auf die Songs ein und findet das Album besser als den Vorgänger, der Metal Hammer mehr auf die Leute und findet es schwächer. Rock Hard Nr. 173 – nn / 2001 – ist unter 10 x Dynamit und Frank Albrecht gibt 8,0 / 10: "In den vorab geführten Interviews kündigten '''Slayer' mehrfach an, dass sie sich stilistisch wieder ein wenig zurück zu ihren Wurzeln bewegen würden. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad bestätigt „'God Hates Us All'“ diese Aussagen. Die beiden Opener ´Disciple´ und ´God Send Death´ sind auf jeden Fall geile Arschtreter mit klassischem Slayer-Riffing, wie man sie aus seligen „South Of Heaven“-Zeiten kennt. Auch die Knüppelorgien ´New Faith´, ´Exile´ oder ´Payback´ sind ein paar gezielte Schläge zwischen die Zähne. Dem gegenüber stehen mit Tracks wie ´Threshold´, ´Here Comes The Pain´ oder ´Warzone´ Nummern, die den neueren Sound von Slayer verkörpern: verzerrte Vocals, abgehackte Riffs, Midtempo-Drumming. Geschmackssache, aber definitiv mit viel Klasse gemacht.'' Doch '''Slayer' zeigen auch gänzlich neue Seiten - wie z.B. bei dem geilen, sehr melodischen Ohrwurm ´Bloodline´, definitiv einem der Höhepunkte des Albums. Negativ stoßen mir dagegen die sperrigen, nicht auf den Punkt kommenden und einfach nur völlig öden pseudo-modernen Nummern wie ´Seven Faces´ oder ´Deviance´ auf, die den positiven Gesamteindruck der Platte ein wenig schmälern, weil sie schlichtweg lahmarschig und strunzlangweilig sind.'' Nichtsdestotrotz ist „'God Hates Us All'“ definitiv ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung und wesentlich besser als das missratene Vorgängerwerk „Diabolus In Musica“. Weiter so!" Metal Hammer 10 / 2001 – ... gibt 6 / 7: "Nach langwierigen Vertragsproblemen und einer ebensolchen Verzögerung, nun also endlich, endlich das neue Slayer-Album. Es gibt drei Dinge, auf die man sich im Leben verlassen kann: 1.) Ariane Sommer kriegt mal O-Beine. 2.) Naddel und Thomas Anders gründen ne Lesben-WG. Und 3.) '''Slayer' werden nie an Härte einbüßen, ganz egal, welchen Stil sie gerade auf ihren Gitarren runterschrubben.'' Auf '''God Hates Us All' wird es wieder krachiger, lärmiger, fieser. War Diabolis''sic!'' in Musica (1998) ein extrem robuster Metal-Amboss, ist God Hates Us All der rostige Hammer, der auf deinem Kopf niedergeht. Zwar finden sich immer noch Songstrukturen, in denen der Hardcore-Groove vorherrscht, doch Jeff Hanneman und Kerry King scheinen wieder mehr Gefallen an schnellen, schrägen Momenten gefunden zu haben. Dass Paul Bostaph auf seinem Schlagzeug galoppiert wie Fury In The Slaughterhouse, muss nicht weiter erwähnt werden, während Tom Araya seiner Stimme wieder den scharfen, Slayer-typischen Klang gewährt. 'Disciple', 'Warzone' oder 'Exile' schießen dir das Adrenalin in die Birne, 'Bloodline' und 'Threshold' drehen dem dicksten Stier das Hörn raus.'' ''God Hates Us All ist nicht so brilliant wie Diabolis''sic!'' in Musica, dafür aber weniger kalkuliert. Slayer haben sich in ihrer fast schon autistischen Beharrlichkeit eine Oase des Lärms erschaffen, die in einem musikalischen Paralleluniversum zu toben scheint, auf die man sich aber gerne zurückzieht, wenn die Seele nach was richtig Bösem verlangt."'' Der Roman God Hates Us All 2009 wurde der Roman God Hates Us All veröffentlicht. Als Autor wird die Hauptfigur aus Californication Hank Moody angegeben. Vormals war es ein fiktives Buch innerhalb der Serie. Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album